


Taking Cover

by yueliangs_wonderland



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueliangs_wonderland/pseuds/yueliangs_wonderland
Summary: The feeling is absolute bliss when laying with a lover during a rainy Sunday morning





	Taking Cover

Romance was never something you were very inept with and you weren’t really very fond of the rain either. But there was something about the pitter patter of it on your window pane and the silent drone of cars outside that put you at ease. You realized that you’d spent quite a while laying next to Daehyun watching the rise and fall of his chest, mapping out the beauty of his features as the world went on outside of your shared apartment.

Moments like these were rare and few and whenever they came up you found yourself drowning in the inevitable hopeless romantic feeling that it incased. The two of you didn’t speak too much about the sentiments, but you knew that the words were there in the way you looked at each other with fondness and in the way you would silently go about your lazy ways of getting up, brushing your teeth and showering together. There was never a moment that you thought for even have a second that Daehyun did not love you. He was touchy and flirty and often times people would misunderstand these qualities about him, sure there were times you’d feel jealous but not for long as he would quickly dispel those feelings of insecurity.

Daehyun felt secure and warm always, so in turn your relationship felt secure and warm like the smell of a home cooked meal after a long day or the touch of comfort when needed. Your relationship was much like the moment you were currently living, snuggled under blankets and watching your significant other as he got some much needed rest.

You were unaware of how much time has passed when you hear a sleepy chuckle. The sound is fruity and low and it makes your heart hammer in your chest.

“How long are you going to stare?” He half opens his right eyelid and gives you a lazy grin. He expected an answer you knew but rather than give him the satisfaction you snuggle into his chest deeper which causes him to laugh this time as he wraps his arms around your waist.

“What a cute reaction.” He mumbles as he presses a kiss to the top of your head, you shiver when you feel his fingers running up and down the length of your spine lightly. He begins to hum a nonsensical tune that begins to pull you back into the lull of sleep before he speaks again.

“Should I make us some breakfast?” You nod but make no move to remove yourself from his chest that you were using as a pillow which makes him chuckle once more, “Not right now?”

You hum and hear yourself mumble something about ‘more sleep’ and how he was being ‘too loud’ to which you feel the shake of his head and him drawing the blankets up until they are around your shoulders. He goes back to humming so you in turn can sleep, running his hands through your soft tendrils and listening to the pitter patter of rain outside. He takes the time to map out the beauty of your features for a while feeling at ease.


End file.
